Age different
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Spike and Twilight age were switch at the beginning of the series. What changes can this had in the future. Well read and find out.Younger Twilight and older Spike. Spike x bigharem. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me out of no where. What happen if Twilight Sparkle was an filly and Spike was an teenage dragon from the start of the series. What would happen. Well let find out. Almost everything is canon and some it not. Character is half human and half animal. So yeah.

We find an seven year old unicorn girl reading under an big tree for shade. Her hair was an long purple with an dark shad of pink streak on her hair going to her waist. She have light skin. She was wearing an simple purple dress that goes down to her little above her ankles. An hole in it for her tail. Her name was.

"Twilight. Let go home for dinner." Said an green hair teenager. The teenager was sixteen year old, He was wearing an purpal zip up hoodie and pants. He wore an yellow shirt and have combat boots. He have green hair that slide back, beside the fangs above his eyes. He have an tail and fangs of an dragon.

"Okay Spike. What are we eating today?" Twilight ask Spike as she grab his hand.

"It an surprise." Spike reply with an smile, causing her to pout cutely. Which gain an chuckle from Spike. He always enjoy his time with his 'little sister'. Their not really related, but both don't really care. They are family no matter what.

"So what were your reading?" Spike ask in curiosity. Seeing an book in her arm.

"I'm reading an book about legends. I just got done reading about Nightmare moon. It said she would awaken soon and come back from the moon to seek revenge on Princess Celestia. I'm scare she may actually come back." Twilight said in worry. Spike never likening to she her to worry, so he comfort her.

"Well don't be. If she does come back,I fight her and procted you from her. Promise." Spike said seriously. She knew he wasn't lying. He was always there to procted her from harm. He would even fight Celestia herself if he have too. So she relax and countion walking home. But as they were about to walk up to their door, an Royal guard came up to the duo.

"Sorry lord Spike, but Princess Celestia like for you and Twilight to check up on the preparation of an festival in Ponyvill. Sorry for the inconvenience." The guard said. While waving at Twilight. She wave back.

"Okay. Come on Twilight. We're going to an new place. This going to be fun right?" Spike ask in a playful tone. Twilight just smile and node her head. She was always shy to meeting new people and/or going to an unfamiliar place. So they got in the carriage and flew to Ponyvill.

(Five minutes later.)

They two landen in Ponyvill and got out of the carriage. Spike thanks the guards as they left. He look around the place and smile. It was beautiful. The people were walking around talking to frieand,shopping, or just simply eating. It was peaceful. He felt Twilight gripe on his hand harden. He turn to her and gave her an reasurring smile, that calm her down slightly. He then look at his list of things to do. They needed to head to 'Sweet Apples Acres'. So Spike look around and saw an fifteen year old pony girl skipping to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where-" Is as far Spike got as she gasp and eft in a flash. Leaving an confuse Spike and Twilight.

"Huh. Guess she doesn't know. Let ask someone else." Spike said after awhile. Twilight just nod her head and countion to walk with Spike.

(An few minutes later.)

Spike and Twilight made it to their location. They found an blond girl wearing an cowboy hat, wearing an shirt tie up to reveal her stomach and dark blue jeans, and cowboy's boots. She had green eyes and blond pony's tail. She turn around and saw them and begin to greet them.

"Howdy there. Name Applejack. What bring you two here to my family farm?" Applejack said while shaking Spike hand really Spike to get slight dizzy.(Or lot.) Twilight,seeing Spike won't be able to talk, introduced their self.

" My name is Twilight Sparkle and this here is my big brother Spike." Twilight said shyly.

"Oh okay. So what bring y'all here?" Applejack ask.

"We are heard to check if the food is good for the festival." Spike reply as he recover from his shake.

"Oh okay." Applejack said as she rang an bell and scream "SOUP ON EVERYONE!" Which brought an lot of people scaring the two. Applejack then process to seat the two and introduced them to different apple foods dish. She then introduced her family.

"This here is the youngest and mybrother Applesauce. The oldest Sister, Big Macariena and Granny." Applejack said.(The CMC are boys trying to gain Twilight heart. And Big Mac is an girl, just because.)

"Cool. Glade to see everything in order. So can we take an apple pie to go and make sure everything is on schedule." Spike said.

"Sure. Here you go and hope to see y'all later." Applejack said as she gave them an pie. The duo then process to walk out of the barn.

(Later.)

The duo was walking and eating some of the delicuse pie. Spike was looking at the sky looking for an girl name Rainbow Dash clearing the sky. But he saw no one. He then was tackle to an mud puddle by an blur.

"MY PIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike cry out in dispear. Making Twilight giggle. Twilight look at the person who tackle Spike. She had rainbow hair and tail, blue wings, pale skin, purple eyes. She was wearing an blue jacket that show her stomach, dark tighted jeans that was above her knees and black boots. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Sorry about that. I was practicing my stunts and,well, lose control of myself. Here let me clean you up." The girl said as she got an dark cloud and bounce on it and water came out of it soaking Spike. She then process to spine around him in top speed and dry him. Leaving his hair puffed. Making Twilight and the girl laugh.

"I'm guessing your Rainbow Dash. Why aren't you clearing the sky?" Spike ask.

"I was practicing my stunts. I'm hoping to make it to the wonderbolts one day. And I can clear the sky in ten second flat. So no worry." Rainbow said while lying on an cloud.

"You mean the greatest group of flyers Wonderbolts. You do realized that the Wonderbolts won't take in slackers right? And an true speedster can clear the sky under five seconds flat." Spike said with an playful smirk.

"Oh, is that an challenge?'' Rainbow said with an smirk.

"Yes." Spike said. Rainbow Dash than process to take down clouds in five seconds.

"How about that. Fast enough for ya." Rainbow said in breaths.

"Yes your fast,but.." Spike said.

"What is it?" Rainbow ask.

"You miss one." Spike said pointing to the one she miss. Rainbow smake forehead and groan. Spike chuckle and Twilight laugh.

(Later.)

Spike and Twilight was checking on the decoration. They came across an girl who have purple hair,pale skin,eye shadow, blue eyes, and an white dress and high heels.

"Excuse me. But are you the one in charge in decorating for the festival?" Spike ask polity.

"Why yes is going fine. My name is Rarity and what happen to your hair?!" Rarity yell once she saw Spike hair. He sweat-drop at her look of terror.

"Yeah, an girl name Rainbow Dash did this. Do you have an comb or brush I can use?" Spike ask. But instead of an answer he was drag in her shop. He was force to try on different cloths. She left the room to look for an grey color suit and Spike grab Twilight and book it. With bits and an thank you note on her counter for the purple suit he was wearing. He manage to change to his original cloths.

"Okay now to check on the music and we're done." Spike said as he was once again holding Twilight hand. As the two walk into an forest, they ran into and pink hair girl, pale skin,yellow winged girl and yellow dress. She was wearing schoolgirls shoes and high socks. She was working on music with the birds.

"Hello there." Spike said softly. He said it softly to not scare the birds.

"Y-yes" the girl reply.

"We were wondering if your frieands is ready to perform for the festival." Spike coution to speak softly.

"Yes. They are." The girl said shyly.

"Good to heard. Allow us to introduced ourselfs. My name is Spike and she Twilight. What your name?"

"Fluttershy." The girl reply.

"Okay then. It nice to meet you. We should be on our way. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome."

(Later.)

Spike and Twilight enter in a library they were staying at. As soon they got in the place suddley light up and an scream of surprise follow shortly after words. It scare the two big time. The same pinkelinks hair girl came bouncing to them and started to example to them this party was meant to welcome to Ponyvill and help them to make friends. She also introduced herself as Pinkie Pie. They thanks her for her kindness and process to party.

(An hour later.)

As everyone waited for Princess Celestia to reveal herself. Spike was serperted from Twilight. An dark shadow cover the room and evil sounding laughter fill the room. Then out of now where an woman step forward.

"Hmm, alot have change. Can anyone tell who I am?" The woman spoke. No one spoke in fear. But one did.

"Your Nightmare Moon." Twilight spoke. Making everyone to gasp. Spike panic as he try to look for her.

"Hehe. Guess not everyone is so dumb. You know what. For answering the question right, you can have front row seat as I pleage the world into darkness forever! And not even Celestia can help you now as she is trap in my prison." Nightmare Moon said. Making everyone to panic. But Nightmare grab Twilight.

"Help! Spike help!" Twilight cry out as Nightmare got her. Spike reaction to this wasn't pretty.

"Let her go !" Spike yell as he ran straight to her. But Nightmare just chuckle an launch an spell at Spike that sent him flying to the other side of the room. His body was numb.

"If you want her back, come and get her." Nightmare taunted. Twilight was crying as Spike try to get up and fight. She didn't like to see him like this.

"I'll kill you if you hurt an hair on her." Spike said in a dark tone. But Nightmare just chuckle and process to teleport out of there.

"No! Spike help me! She taking me! Help!" Twilight cry out louder. Spike was starting to feel his body again as he quickly ran to them. He reach his hand out as Twilight reach out with hers. They were inches apart, but Nightmare Moon teleported away in time. With Twilight. All Spike can do is stand there in shock. His sister was gone. He fail to save her. He roar in anger and sadness. Not alone did he fail her. But he fail on one thing he swore to never do to her.

He broke his promise.

So how was my first chapter. Sorry if the ending is a little rush. But please review and follow. Have an good day/afternoon/night.


	2. Chapter 2

Let skip this boring author note and go straight to the story shall we.

Spike was looking through books after books to find an weakness to Nightmare Moon. He knew going straight to battle could get Twilight hurt or kill. He reamber that Twilight said something about the 'Elements of Harmony' that was use to banish Nightmare to the moon. But so far he found nothing. He was beginning to panic. The books said nothing on where the elements were. He so focus on his search he didn't notice five girls were watching him. Til one of them to let there present know.

"Excuse me. But what are you doing?" Applejack ask. Nearly given Spike an heartattack. He calm down enough to count ion his search and talk.

"I'm looking for an way to take down Nightmare Moon. She too powerful to fight head on and the princess is unable to help us. I reamber Twilight said something about the 'Elements of Harmony' was use to beat Nightmare. I'm trying to find were they are location at. It may be the only way to save Twilight and Equstia." Spike example.

"What are the 'Elements ofHarmony' anyways?" Rainbow ask.

"The 'Elements' are the definition of friendship. They are Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Courage and the hidden element. The hidden element should revel itself if the others were to come together. But I can't find where it should be located at! It driving me mad!" Spike example/ yell. The five back up, not wanting to risk angering him further. He already destroy half the library in his anger in losing Twilight.

"Is it this one!" Pinkie ask while holding 'Elements of Harmony facts'.

"Yes! Where did you find it!?" Spike ask in awe as he took the book from her hands and start flipping the page in an really fast pace.

"It was under E!" Pinkie said cheerfully, while bouncing around. Causing Spike to smake his head mentally. He was really stupid! He read the book and found the location and ran out there in a hurry. He knew the others would follow him. He didn't know how he knew, he just...knew.

(Few minutes later.)

The gang was in front of an entranced of Evergreen forest. The girls look confuse on why they are here. They look at Spike waiting for an exampled. After an moment of silence, Rainbow finally lose her paitiens.

"Can you please example why we are out here!?" Rainbow yell. Spike turn to her and started to talk.

"We are here because the Elements are here. The book said it should be in the old castle of princess Celestia and princess Luna. So in others words, the castle is inside the Evergreen forest." Spike example as he started to walk in. The girls follow and stay quiet. They didn't want to draw attended to themselves here. Well beside Pinkie,who was hopping around like it an playground.

After awhile their were walking by an cliff. Spike notice the cliff was breaking. He try to worn the others,but it was too late. The cliff broke and spike,Pinkie,Applejack started to slide down to the edge of the cliff. Rarity manage to save herself with her magic,while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up to avoid falling off. The two Pegasus flew after their friends.

Pinkie manage to save her and Applejack by grabbing an surprisedly strong branch. But Spike countion to slide down and fall of the edge of the cliff. He manage to grab the edge lucky. But he was losing his grip. He though he was done for to he felt hands on his wrist. He look up and he notice it was Applejack.

"What are you doing?! It dangerous!" Spike yell.

"Yeah maybe. But don't you have an sister need saving? Well you can't do that if your dead, now can you?" Applejack ask,while trying to pull him back up. Spike was surprise. Here was an complete stranger trying to help him save his sister. Even if she get in an dangerous situation. How kind.

" Your going to have to let you go. " Applejack said.

"Are you crazy!?" Spike yell in panic. Okay, scratch that last bit.

"You be safe. Trust me." Applejack said. Spike look in her eyes and saw she was telling the truth. So he decided to trust her.

"Okay. If I die though, save Twilight or I'm hunting you from the grave." Spike said.

"Deal." Applejack said. Spike took an deep breath and let it out before he let go. He close his eyes and waited for the ground to hit him. But no such thing came, instead he fell two pairs of hands on each arms. He open his eyes to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling him back up to the cliff. After thanking the two for saving his life, he went to talk to Applejack.

"How did you know I would be okay?" Spike ask curiously.

"I trusted Rainbow and Shy to catch you." Applejack said simply.

"Okay. Thank you." Spike said with an smile. This cause Applejack to blush from it.

'Why I'm blushing?! He just thanking me! Sure he cute,handsome,brave for fighting nightmare moon and -.' Applejack mind was cut off by Spike voice and hand on her forehead.

"Hey are you okay, your face is red all of sudden." Spike ask in concer.

'Her face feel hot.' Spike though. He then was kick in his privates suddenly. He fell down in pain,haveing tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!" Applejack scream causing the rest of the group to turn to them and crine at the sight. The Apples were an above strong earth's ponys, for working on an big frame and bucking apples off trees. So they knew Spike won't be able to walk for an while,and hopefully still be able to have kids.

"H-how can I w-walk?" Spike ask in low voice. Everyone,beside Pinkie, sweat-drop at his question. He obliviously didn't care he was bunk the hell out of. That or he forgave Applejack.

"Here an wheelchair Spike! Someone will have to push it for you though." Pinkie said as she brought him an wheelchair from somewhere.

"Pinkie, Where did you get an wheelchair in the middle of the forest?" Rainbow ask in surprise.

" The author gave it to me. He sorry for Spike getting hurt like that and gave an ice pack for him. He also please don't kill him for writing that." Pinkie reply as she pull out an ice pack. Everyone,beside Spike for obseide reason, stare at her. They just shrug it off and help Spike on the wheelchair. Applejack place the ice pack on his wounded pride(Yes. I couldn't help that one.) And place herself behind the chair to push him. Considering she was the reason he on the chair. They countin onwards to there location.

After an while they came across an lion like creature. It attack the group. Applejack put distance between Spike and the beast. The rest of the group fought the creature,bar Fluttershy trying to stop them. After an few minutes Fluttershy finally manage to find her voice.

"Stop!" She scream . Everyone stop fighting and watch as Fluttershy approach the creature. The creature roar,but Fluttershy didn't seem faze. Spike watch this in awe,while the rest in worry.

Fluttershy pick it paw up to show an thorn in it. She pull it out and the creature roar as it pick up Fluttershy. The group,bar Spike, got ready to attack, but they heard giggles as the beast lick Fluttershy in affeaction.

After awhile the beast left and the group countion onwards. But Spike notice the thorn disseaper in an purple mist after Fluttershy took it out of the creature. Which remind him.

"Hey Fluttershy! Can you come here for an moment?!" Spike yell out, cause she and Rainbow was in the air looking for the castle. Anyway Fluttershy came down to him.

"Anything you need Spike?" Fluttershy ask shyly.

"No not really. Just curios. How did you know an thorn was in it paw? I know it was in pain as his roar sounded like it was, but couldn't tell from what." Spike said. Fluttershy was surprise that he also know it was in pain.

"I didn't. I just guest." She reply back hastily.

" Oh okay. Just curiose. Anyway, did you and Rainbow have any luck finding an path?" Spike ask.

"Yes it this way." Fluttershy said as she lead an group.

(Few minutes later.)

The group was walking,or rolling in Spike case, when the forest suddley got darker and the trees have faces on them. But these faces scare them. But Spike was seeing something different. It was Twilight huddle in an corner an crying for him to come and save her. He was frozen in place forcing to watch. The group didn't notice as they were trying to fight off the fear. Applejack notice Spike was frozen in his seat with tears coming down from his cheeks.

"Hey Spike. Are you okay?" Applejack ask as she touch his shoulder. She heard an sob, but sounded like an little girl sob. Her eyes widen as she realize Spike was trap in his fear. The fear of failing to save his sister.

"Spike snap out of it! It not real! You can still save her!" Applejack scream trying to snap him out of it, but to no avail. Her screaming cause the rest of the group to turn to the two in concern. They saw Spike was frozen in place with tears going down his face.

"What wrong with him darling?" Rarity ask in concern as she try not look back at the scary faces.

"He being force to watch his biggest fear. I know this because touching him allow me to heard it. But he seeing it." Applejack said, causing the rest to worry for Spike. But Pinkie suddle laught as she touch Spike shoulder. She was suddley in Spike mind and found herself next Spike watching Twilight cry.

"What your dooing?" Pinkie ask. Scaring Spike. He turn to Pinkie in shock. He knew he was trap in his mind, but it didn't stop him from being trap and sad.

"Pinkie! How are you in my mind!?" He ask in shock.

"I have no idea. But we should leave though. Twilight is waiting for you to save her and you can't do that in here though." Pinkie said with her usual smile. Spike sigh and look at her.

"How? I'm trap in my own mind." He said in a sad tone. Pinkie just smile and said.

"It your mind, you can do anything. Like make it rain cotton candy or wolfs doing taps dance or making yourself an big feet or Twilight happy and safe or looking like an dog or-." Pinkie was suddenly cut off from Spike.

"What was the last one?" He ask.

"Being an dog?"

"No before that one."

"Oh. The one were Twilight is happy and safe. "

Spike suddenly smile and focused his mind to change. Everything faded to Twilight laughting at Spike in an easter bunny costume. It one of many good memory's he have with his sister. Pinkie was enjoying watching Spike play with Twilight in his memory. She laugh at Spike when he trip.

"Thank you." Spike said as they were leaving his mindscape.

" No problem. Just smile and laugh at your fears to make it go away. Now let go help the rest." Pinkie said with an big smile.

(In the real world.)

The group stare at an unfrozen Spike and Pinkie as they burst out laughing. They couldn't help but to laugh along for some reason. After awhile, the faces disappear in an purple mist. After calming down and exampling on what happen and reassuring the group he okay, the group continue onwards.

They came across an river that was dangerous to cross.

"How are we be able to cross?" Spike ask. He was still on the wheelchair.

"I could fly each of you one by one." Rainbow suggested. Fluttershy nodded to agree with Rainbow. Before they can reply, they heard crying. They look down the side and saw an giant sea serpent crying and his tail was lashing out on the river causing it to makes big waves.

"Hey! Are you okay?! " Spike call out. The sea serpent look at the group.

"My fabulous mustach was cut off by an purple mist and left me with an hideous facial hair." The creature cry to him. Making the group,bar Spike and Rarity, to sweat-drop.

"Oh you poor dear. How can such thing happen to your mustach! It on forgiveable!" Rarity yell.

"Um Rarity." Spike try to talk but was cut off as she pull out an pair of scissor and cut off half of her tail. Shocking the group as she use he tail to fix his mustach.

"There. That should hold your mustach regrow itself." She said in glee. The serpent started to cry in joy and his tail wasn't causing the river to make dangerous wave anymore. The sea serpent notice Spike was in the wheelchair.

"Good sir, why are you in an wheelchair?" The serpent ask. Applejack look down in sham.

"Well. It was an accented. I rather not get into details, but know I was kick in the jewels and won't be able to walk for an while." Spike example. The sea serpent wince at how he stuck in the wheelchair. They were different species, but both males. He know how it like to get kick in that area.

"Well for helping me and your condition. I help you cross." The serpent said as he form an bridge. The group said their thanks and cross.

"That was very generous of you Rarity. Too bad for your tail though." Spike said to Rarity

"Thank you. And it okay, sort tail is in this season." Rarity said.

"You know, I could have regrow his mustach to it former glory if you let me talk." Spike said off handly . Making Rarity stare at him. As well as everyone else.

" What?" Spike notice their stares. This cause everyone to look away and said nothing.

"C-can you regrow my tail?" Rarity ask shyly.

"Of course. Hold still an moment." Spike said. He brought his hand up and focus. Rarity was surrounded by an light glow. She feel warm and safe in it. Like she was at home in bed enjoying the warm for it. She could also smell flowers for different kind around her. After an while it stop much to her disappointment.

" There your tail is back." Spike said with an smile.

"Why did I feel safe and warm in that glow? Also how did I smell different kinds of flowers?" Rarity ask curiously.

" Well you warm and safe because it what my soul is. As for the smell that what my heart is. The better the smell is the better your heart is." Spike example. Everyone accept his answer and countion on wards.

(Fewminutes later.)

They found the castle, but an bridge was lose on the other side.

"Rainbow, can you tightin the other side so we can cross." Spike ask.

"No problem." She said as she flew to the other side. As she landed the otherside of the bridge was cover in clouds.

"Excusse me, but are you Rainbow Dash?" Ask an voice.

"Yes I am. What is to ya?" Rainbow said cautiously.

"We were looking for the fasted flyer in all Equstia." The voice said as he revealed himself. They look like the Wonderbolts.

"Cool! The Wondersbolts!" Rainbow said in glee.

"No. We're not the Wonderbolts. We are the Shadowbolts. And we want you to be our leader to raise us to greatness." The man said.

"Okay! Just let me tighten the rope and we can-" Rainbow was cut by the man.

"It ether us or them. You have to chose out of us." The man said.

"Oh in that case. Sorry, but I chose them." Rainbow said as she tighten the ropes. The man and his group disseaper in a purple mist.

Rainbow flew back to her friends and told them the bridge was secure. She flew Spike to the other side as Applejack carry the wheelchair to the other side.

"I'm glade you pick us over them Rainbow." Spike said suddenly as the two wait for their friends.

" How did you?" Rainbow ask in shock. Spike merely smirk.

"You forget I'm an dragon. Our hearing is better than any dog or animal. It good to know your loyal to your friends." Spike said as everyone made it across the bridge. He was seated in his chair and they were off.

They made it to the castle and process to go inside. There they found the stones of 'Harmony'.

"This are it. Seat me down. So I can summon the last of-." Was as far as Spike got as an purple mist appear out of nowhere and started to take the elements.

"Oh no you don't!" Spike yell as he manage to hold one of the stone that was on his lap. He was teleported with said stone.

"Spike!" The girls yell out in panicked. They look around hoping he would pope out of nowhere. Fluttershy notice an bright light in an different part of the castle.

"Girls! Look there!" Fluttershy said to her friends. They look at the bright light and then at each other and nodded. They ran out of the room and process to the light. Pinkie pick up the wheelchair that was left behind.

(With Spike.)

Spike landed on the floor in an random,but big, room. He look around and saw Twilight was knock out on the side of the wall. He saw, beside an few scratches, she was okay. He try to get up,but couldn't.

"Hehe. What wrong? Can't stand after an bucking to the jewels." Nightmare moon said as she step out of an shadow. Spike eyes widen in worry. He wasn't afraid of her, but he not in the condition to fight.

"Pity. I guess I can destroy you without trying. But I guess I should start with your sister first." Nightmare said as she walk to Twilight unconscious body.

'No! I came this far, I will not let that bitch hurt my sister! But how?!' Spike yell to himself mentally. He then reamber something.

(Flashback)

"Spike. I got an gift for you.~" said Celestia in a loving tone.

"Yes mother." Said Spike.

"I know you been studying alchemy, so I ask an frieand to make this for you." Celestia said as she hand him an round candy like thing.

"What is this?" Spike ask in confusen.

"This is call 'Vis'. It suppose to help you." Celestia said happily.

" Hmm,doesn't Vis means body strength?" Spike ask.

"Yes." Celestia reply.

"So this 'Vis' suppose to make me stronger?" Spike ask cursily.

" Yes. It also pump your body to the max. If your hurt really badly. This will numb it away for at least an hour or so. But it also have an down side." Clestia example.

"Wthat that?" Spike ask.

"Like I said, it push your body to the max. Which means it could damage your body afterwards and/or your heart. It may also cause blindness. So I want you to use this in only life or death situation, okay." Celestia said sternly to her only son.

"I promise mom." Spike said with an smile.

(End of flashback.)

'Mom is going to kill me for this. But anything for Twilight to be safe.' Spike though as he pull ou 'Vis' from his pocket.

"Down the hatch." Spike mumble to himself as he ate it. He almost vomit it out. It taste like horse shit! But the effect of 'Vis' has started as soon he ate it. He smirk as he pull himself up from the ground. Nightmare made an sword appeared in her hands. She was about to bring the sword down as she was suddenly kick from her side,launching her away from the unconscious Twilight.

She got up and stare at Spike in shock. Not only is he able to stand and kick her,hard in fact, but was suddenly faster and stronger.

"How are you able to stand!?" Nightmare ask in only smirk and reply with one word. "Alchemy."

She bare her teeth in anger got in an sword stance. Spike pick up an old sword off the ground,that was in surprisedly in good shape after an century or two, and did the same. They both launch at each other and swing their swords. The sound of metal clashing together can be heard across the whole castle.

Spike and Nightmare swords clash after clash. It was an battle of power and speed. Spike went for an wide slash, but Nightmare was able to deflect the sword form Spike hand and onto an pillar high point.

Spike was dodgen slashs and thrusts from Nightmare sword. He took an big risk and waited for an sword to stab him. He then jump on the sword tip and launch himself to his sword. He landed on the pillar pull his sword free and launch himself back to the fight. He landed and took away from Nightmare slash. Spike ready himself quickly and got in an fighting stance as Nightmare did the same. Both just stare at each other with determined to win this battle.

"Your good. Not many can last this long in battle against me." Nightmare moon said.

"I am a prodigie. Now give up, we have the elements of Harmony!" Spike said seriously.

" I guess you didn't notice." Nightmare said cockly. Spike eyes narrow.

"Notice what?" Spike ask seriously.

Nightmare moon just smirk an pointed in a direction. He followed the direction to the shatter remains of the Harmony stones. His eyes widen in shock.

"How?!" Spike scream at Nightmare moon. She smirk and started to example.

"While you were coming to your sensed after teleporting here, I crush the stones with my magic. Now you have nothing to defeat me with." Nightmare said gleefully. Spike only thinking one thing that one would think in his shoes.

'FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!' He though. But he knew he couldn't give up. So,slowly, he got back into his fighting and glare at Nightmare Moon.

"I won't let you win Nightmare Moon. This battle is far from over!" Spike yell as he charge at Nightmare .

"Then die an fool death!" Nightmare said as she also charge at Spike. The rest of the girls made it in the room as Spike and Nightmare Moon sword meant. And Twilight woke up at the same time. The girls watch in shock as Spike sword broke and Nightmare moon slash deep in his chest. Spike turn around to look at nightmare moon before his chest explode with blood as he fell on his back.

"SPIKE!" Cried the girls as they watch Spike fall to the ground. Spike laid on the ground unmoving. Blood falling from his wound. The girls rush to Spike body,hopeing he alive. Thankfully he is, but barely. Twilight started to bowl her eyes out. Knowing her big brother doesn't have much time left.

"H-hey. Why a-are you c-crying sis? You k-know I hate it w-when you c-cry." Spike said shakely.

"Your hurt and dieing. I don't want to lose you Spike!" Twilight said in sobs. Spike merely chuckle.

"You t-think this the end? W-wrong. The E-elements are here. I-i doubt Nightmare M-moon didn't let you watch u-us. Y-you know what to d-do right?" Spike said with an very weak smirk. Twilight nodded her head. She was forced to watch Spike and the girls going through the forest. Nightmare Moon was hoping to destroy her hope in stopping her. It did the opposed. Twilight swallow her nerves and focus her magic as stand up facing Nightmare Moon.

"What this? You think you can defeate me?! Don't make me laugh. The Elements of Harmony is destroy." Nightmare sneer at Twilight.,who wasn't faze by it.

"Your wrong. The Elements of Harmony is right in front of you." Twilight said with confident.

"Oh really?" Nightmare ask sceptically.

"Yes. When Applejack told Spike he be alright from the fall and was truthful about it, she represent Honesty. Fluttershy saw an creature was hurt and help it. She represent Kindness. Pinkie pie show Spike and the others to Laugh at your fears when your stuck in them to get rid of them. She represent Laughter. Rarity gave up her tail for an sake of another. She represent Generosity. Rainbow Dash choose her friends over her desire. She represent Loyalty. And Spike. Even though he knew he was against the odds he still fought you to protect others. He represented Courage. And I represented the finale Harmony. Magic." Twilight example as the stones turns to neckles fro Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity, with their cutie marks on their respectively neckles. But Twilight has an crown with her cutie mark and Spike broken sword fix itself to an golden sword.

Suddenly, an powerful blast was shot by all them to Nightmare Moon, who was in shock. She took the blast and scream in pain. After the blast was done,in place of Nightmare Moon was an different person. Of course they turn their attend to Spike who was on the floor knock out. Suddenly their saw an bright light between them and the person.

"It good to have you back Luna." Said princess Celestia as the light disappeare.

"Sister." Luna said. Shocking everyone.

"Ready to come home,sister?" Celestia ask. She was answer with an hug from Luna. After an moment Luna and Celestia broke the hug apart to address the girls and Spike. But as Celestia turn to look at the group, she notice Spike was on the floor and badly injured. Her eyes widen in concern and rush to Spike side. Surprising the group,bar Twilight.

"Whar happen to my son!?" Celestia demanded. Shocking the group even more beside Twilight again. Of course Luna was both scare and ashamed. Her sister is angry that someone hurt her son and that the fact she almost kill her nephew in cold blood.

"It was Nightmare Moon who did it. We saw it happen with our own eyes." Appalejack said quietly. Celestia sigh in sadness. She really couldn't blam her sister. She wasn't in the right track of mind.

"Okay. Luna,I forgive you for hurting my son. Mainly because you weren't in the right trake of mind. You all tell me ever details on what happen when Nightmare Moon return. And I mean 'every' details. Got it." Celestia said in a strict tone forcing everyone to nod their heads in fear.

"Good. Let get Spike to the hospital asap." Celestia said as she focus her magic to teleport them. They disseaper in a bright glow.

So how was this chapter. Good or bad. Anyways, fave,follows and/or review. Good day/afternoon/night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Your wait is over. Enjoy.

Darkness.

That all Spike could see as he was lying on the ground. He couldn't see anything else. He try to open his eyes, but soon figure out they are open already.

'So this the afterlife. Funny, I though it be more creeped. But instead I get pitch black. It not all bad I suppose. I could be stuck here with an small midget who addict to smelling different perfumes and screaming 'Men' all the time.' Spike though as try to get up. But realize something.

Something small was on his chest.

'I swear, if it the guy I mention earlier, I be the first dragon to murder something already dead.' Spike though darkly. He look down to get an site on what on his chest. But again saw nothing. He brought his hand to his head to rub his head in annoyes, but felt something on his head. He use both hands to see what it is and smile.

He not dead. He was blinded.

He hurry to unwarp the bandages off his head. After he did that his eyes adjust to the sweet sweet light. He look down to his chest and smile warmly at the most adorable site he ever saw.

Twilight Sparkle was resting on his chest while mumbling.

"I would..marry ...you..my prince." She mumble adorable.

Spike almost had a cuteness, and panic, cause heart attack.

Cuteness because of her slight smile on her face.

Panic cause his little sister want to marry an prince! His little sister will leave him! He won't allow it!

Dragons are naturally protective with things they hold dear. Be it treasures or food, they get really violent if attempted to be taken away. But this dragon/human got something that other dragons would find really stupid.

His little sister.

Just as he was about to freak out to no return, which could have really cause an heartattack, Twilight started to speak again.

"But.. don't want... leave..big brother." Twilight mumble as she cuddle closer to Spike chest, not knowing she just save Spike from an heart attack and possibly mental break down, as Spike relax.

'Thank mom. She too young to think of marriage or dating in generally!' Spike rant in his head. Showing his dragon side as well his brotherly side as they both work in perfect harmony.

Before he can continue his mental rant, there was an sound of door opening. He snaps his head at the sound. His eyes widen in shock at an alicorn walk in the room with sads eyes. But it wasn't the fact it was an alicorn that surprise him, it was Luna. The aunt he never met before! He knew it was her cause his mom would show her pictures of her. He felt giddy at the idea of meeting his long absent aunt.

"Hello aunt Luna." Spike said as he smile innocently to her.

Luna was caught off guard at his joyment to see her. She almost kill him and try to take over the world! But she rember what Celestia told her an few minutes ago.

(Few minutes ago)

"He going to hate us!" Luna cry sadly.

"No he won't. He too kind for that kind of things." Celestia said as she pour coffe for herself and Luna.

"Tia, We almost kill him, insult him, took his little sister as an hostage, and try to plung the world to darkness forever not six hours ago. We didn't give him any reason to not despite us with passion!" Luna ranted to her sister.

"Look. Just go talk to him and you will see your wrong. Trust me." Celestia said as she drank her coffee.

"We hope thou is right." Luna said as she began to make her way to Spike room.

(End of Flashback)

"I know what your thinking." Spike said as Luna took a seat next to him.

"Why am I glade to see my Aunt after she almost kill me and plung the world into darkness. The answer is really simple." Spike stared.

"What that?" Luna ask.

"I simply don't care." Spike said with smirk. This gain a shock expression from Luna.

"Why?!" Luna ask.

"Because your family. And family forgive each other. Because in the end, family is all we got." Spike said warmly .

"F-family?" Luna said with stutter.

"Yes, Family. Just because we haven't met in a better sitaution, doesn't change the fact your my aunt. So how about it Aunty?" Spike said as he open his arms wide for her. Luna gave Spike a hesitaly hug.

'This is nice." Luna though happily.

Unaware to the two, Celestia watch the whole thing from behind the door with a sweet smile on her face.

"I told you Spike wouldn't care." Celestia said in a whisper as she left the two in privacy to get to know each other better.

**Short chapter I know. But I will make the next chapter longer. So for now enjoy the short fluff between Spike and Luna.(Which I ship by the 't judge.)**


End file.
